HMS Rose
The ''HMS Rose ''was a frigate in the service of Woodes Rogers. History Background The HMS Rose ''is loaned to Woodes Rogers by the Royal Navy. It was one of the ships the Royal Navy sent to aid Rogers in reclaiming Nassau for England. Season Three The ''HMS Rose ''is first seen when Rogers summons Eleanor Guthrie to the deck of his flagship, the ''Delicia, ''and shows her his fleet. He points out the ''Rose and explains to her that he is responsible for the entire fleet, as it has all been payed for by money loaned to him by various creditors. While impressed, Eleanor asks what the point of the exercise is. Rogers tells her that as soon as he thinks she's outlived her usefulness, she will be sent back to England to be executed. Later, Rogers' fleet docks in Saint Kitts, where Benjamin Hornigold tells Rogers, Eleanor and Chamberlain that Flint is dead. The fleet approaches Nassau, however they find the mouth of the harbor defended by a fleet of ships assembled in a firing line. Chamberlain does not wish fight them, as it would result in significant damage to the fleet. Chamberlain also refuses to let Rogers endanger himself by going to the beach alone and reading his address. Eleanor solves the problem by having them send Hornigold to read the address to the pirates in Nassau. Hornigold sails past the pirate fleet under a flag of truce and reads Rogers' address, proclaiming a universal pardon, and a bounty on the head of Charles Vane. Hornigold is successful, and the assembled pirates, led by Captain Throckmorton, lay down their arms. The pirate fleet, under command of Edward Teach, maintains their position blockading the harbor of Nassau. Chamberlain and Rogers are confident that the unrepentant pirates will surrender soon, despite Eleanor's misgivings. The pirates send a fireship, which forces the British line to break to avoid the ship. The fleet fires their cannons on Charles Vane's schooner, but despite their best efforts the fireship is able to collide with the'' Willing Mind, engulfing it in flames. The pirate fleet is able to escape while the British focus on avoiding the fireship. The ''Rose ''sails with the rest of the fleet under the command of Chamberlain to the battle at the Maroon Island. Upon arriving, the fleet first peppers the beach with cannonfire before deploying their soldiers in longboats. While the Redcoats under the command of Hornigold and Major Rollins force the pirates to retreat into the jungle, the fleet waits at sea. While Hornigold and Rollins lead their men into the jungle, Chamberlain keeps the fleet in its position. Soon, a fleet approaches and it is revealed to be Teach's pirate fleet, and the two exchange cannonfire. Anne Bonny leads the pirate vanguard, swimming the distance between the two fleets and boarding the ''Orion, ''killing the crew and turning her stern chasers on Chamberlain's flagship, the ''HMS Milford, ''incapacitating her gun crews. With Teach's ship approaching, meaning to board, Chamberlain orders the fleet to cut their anchor cables and retreat. Season Four Billy Bones informs Captain Flint that after the British defeat at the Maroon Island, Chamberlain led most of Rogers' ships and soldiers back to England after war breaks out between England and Spain. Among those ships is the ''Rose. ''' Quotes "Uh, behind her, the ''HMS Rose, ''48 guns." - Woodes Rogers to Eleanor Guthrie in XX. Trivia *The ''HMS Rose ''was part of Woodes Rogers' fleet when he civilized Nassau. However, the ''Rose ''only carried 20 guns in real life. Category:Ships Category:Historical Ships Category:Woodes Rogers' First Fleet Category:Royal Navy Ships